Question: $\dfrac{1}{5} + \dfrac{4}{5} = {?}$
Explanation: ${\dfrac{1}{5}}$ ${\dfrac{4}{5}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{1 \times 1}{5 \times 1}}$ ${\dfrac{4 \times 1}{5 \times 1}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{1}{5}}$ ${\dfrac{4}{5}}$ $+$ $ = \dfrac{{1} + {4}}{5} $ $ = \dfrac{5}{5}$